The Twilight Princess
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Mirrors shattered. Lives torn apart. Kingdoms destroyed in the blink of an eye. Link had been through so much on his adventures throughout Hyrule. Now, after these long months, can he finally settle down and have a taste of what it feels like to have a normal life? Aftermath of Twilight Princess. Reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Zelda lay on her bed, staring onto the glowing embers of the dying fire. The burning coals reminded her of Midna's eyes. Such a fierce woman she had been. It was a shame her friend had felt the need to destroy the only link to this dimension...

A fist pounding on the door quickly jerked Hyrule's princess from her reverie. She inhaled quickly and rushed to the door of her chambers. She cracked it a bit, only to say firmly, but shakily, for she hadn't expected anyone to be knocking at this time, "Who goes?"

"Zelda! _Open this door!_" A voice she hadn't heard in months - and thought she would never hear again - demanded. Zelda threw the massive door open.

'Midna – chan!' she gasped. 'What are you doing in Hyrule?' She was silenced by Midna, placing a delicate blue finger to her lips.

'Zelda, we must talk' she whispered.

'Of course Midna – chan. Come in'. She ushered Midna into her bedroom as she said this. 'You must be tired after your journey. How did you get here anyway? The Mirror of Twilight was destroyed.' Midna let out a cackle. 'Nothing is impossible for the true Queen of the Twilight' she said.

'Now Zelda. To business' she continued 'When I left here I was pregnant.' Zelda choked on her own spit, coughed several times, and finally drained a glass of water before repeating, 'Pregnant?'

'Yes Zelda. Pregnant. In the nine months that I was gone, I became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. By whose hand, I cannot say'.

'So where's the child?' asked Zelda.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.' Suddenly the lump clinging to Midna's chest quivered slightly. Zelda gasped. 'I want you to look after my daughter for me, Zelda. As Queen of the Twilight, I do not have the time to raise a child, let alone keep one.' She paused before continuing 'And besides. She's half human, and a light worlder's child at that. She will not be welcome in my kingdom.'

'Very well Midna – chan.' she said reluctantly. 'I will look after your daughter.

'Thank you Zelda. You are a true friend'.

Midna rose from her seat and placed a shard of black glass hanging from a strip of worn leather around the child's neck. Zelda gasped when she recognised the object dangling from the leather strip. 'With this fragment of the Mirror of Twilight,' said Midna 'she will always be able to find her way back to me' and started to walk out.

'Wait Midna – chan!' Zelda called after her. Midna turned around. 'What is the child's name?' Zelda queried. 'Kaiya' said Midna, then turned and left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Link breezed into his daughter's bedroom as quiet as a ghost and threw open the curtains. 'Daaad!' she protested, suddenly wide awake. 'Why now? It's two in the morning'

'Because, Kaiya – chan,' he said 'Your mother is here.' Kaiya shot out of bed and raced down the stairs.

'Mummy!' she yelled. Midna stepped out from behind a pillar in the corner of the room and embraced her daughter, ruffling her dark orange hair with a pale hand. Zelda stepped out from a pillar parallel to the one Midna had been hiding behind and hugged Link.

'Well done my Hero' she said, stroking Link's chest with a delicate hand. Link laid his head against Zelda's chest and Zelda purred with delight. 'She was out of bed and down those stairs like Epona on caffeine.' Watching the two embrace each other made Midna green with envy, but she realised how happy they were together and didn't say anything.

Link grinned wolfishly. 'I know' he said. 'It's amazing how fast that girl can run isn't it?' Link turned to Midna and said 'Thank you for visiting. She really loves you, you know.'

'I know Link.' said Midna. 'I love her too'.

Then Zelda turned to Midna and said 'Midna – chan. Why have you come?'

Then it was Midna's turn to speak 'I came because I wanted her to visit the Twilight Realm. It's been 15 years since I last saw her and I'm sure my people will now welcome her as my daughter. '

Link's face fell just a little. 'What's the matter Link?' asked Zelda. It was the first time she'd spoken since appearing from behind the pillar.

'Well Zelda she is my daughter and I guess I'm just sad to see her go.' Zelda paused before saying, 'Don't worry Link. Kaiya – chan will be fine. She is with her mother after all.' Link thought about this then said,

'I suppose, but even so. I can't help thinking that if something happened to her. I could never forgive myself if…' he trailed off.

Zelda tutted at him. 'Don't think like that Link. She's your daughter. You should be happy for her.'

He sighed, 'I know.' he said 'I'm sorry Zelda.' He walked over to Kaiya and said 'Kaiya – chan, if you want to go with your mother, then that's fine with me. I will support you in everything that you do.' Kaiya beamed at him.

'Thank you Daddy!' she said, then went to stand next to Midna. 'Well if that is all then…' said Midna. Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by someone smashing a large hole in the wall of the house. Link began to growl under his breath when he saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Ganondorf!' he snarled. Ganondorf smirked. 'Ahh how touching. Did I interrupt something?' Zelda readied an arrow of light, while Link drew his sword and pointed it at him. 'Get out of my house.' he growled. But before Link could do anything, Ganondorf grabbed Kaiya by her hair and pulled her close to him.

'What now, hero?' he smirked.

'Let go of her, or by Din, I will run you through, cut off your head, slice your body into eight pieces and burn your remains in the sacred flames of the three goddesses! Then we'll see who has the last laugh!' Link roared. Ganondorf's booming laugher filled the room.

Link's blood had been boiling ever since Ganondorf had entered the room. Now, seeing him hold his daughter in this way, his short fuse of a temper finally blew, as if it were a bomb and he drew the Master Sword from its sheath on his back, brandished it above his head, and charged at him. The blade caught the moonlight filtering through the hole behind the Gerudo king, and it sparkled as if it had caught the very essence of moonlight itself.

As Link was charging at him, he simply said "How little you know, hero", then stuck his tongue out at Link. Then Zelda let her arrow fly, but instead of striking its intended target it lodged with a resounding THUNK! into the wall, for Ganondorf had disappeared. Vanished into thin air

But Link was already charging at him, sword raised, ready to deliver the killing blow and he did not notice that Ganondorf was no longer there. But, before Link knew it, he had run head first into the wall. Getting up quickly and recovering from the hit almost immediately he snarled, 'Damn! I let him slip through my fingers again! Well no longer! This is the last time he will get away from me!'

'Link, don't you think you're being a bit rash?' asked Zelda.

'No I do not think I am being a bit rash!' he yelled 'Him trying to take over Hyrule, I can handle no problem, but kidnapping my daughter? This time, even he has gone too far!' He strode over to the wall, where the Master Sword was stuck, quivering from the impact and yanked it out, before sheathing it, and storming out into the night through the gaping hole that Ganondorf had left in the wall.

'Link, wait!' Zelda called after him. She offered Midna a sad smile, before hurrying after him.

When she reached the field, she saw Link astride Epona and thundering towards Gerudo Valley. 'OI!' she yelled. 'Where do you think you're going?' Link didn't stop to answer, he merely shouted, 'To rescue my daughter!' before continuing to gallop towards the desert.

Several hours later, Link arrived in Gerudo Valley but at once he was confronted by two very angry looking Gerudos. 'Crap.' he swore. 'This is not how I wanted this to turn out' He slipped off of Epona's back and raised his hands in the air.

'Ladies.' He said 'I don't suppose there's any way we can work this out. Is there?' In response to his question, the two female warriors raised their weapons to Links throat. 'I didn't think so' he said.

Minutes later, Link was being frogmarched to the holding cells by the two Gerudo guards that had attacked him at the entrance to Gerudo Valley. 'Do we HAVE to go through this EVERY time?' Link complained. The Gerudo didn't answer, but continued to march Link to his cell. Once they reached it, the guards threw him against the wall and slammed the door behind him. Then everything went black as Link passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What seemed like days later, Zelda appeared at the door to his cell, accompanied by two Gerudo guards. Link sat up suddenly. 'Zelda!' he said, surprised.

'Link!' she screamed happily, running over to him and crouching beside his warm body. Then she lowered her voice and said 'Did you find her? Kaiya?'

Link sighed regretfully and shook his head. Zelda gasped in shock. 'I hoped that I would find her here, in Gerudo Valley, as Ganondorf is a Gerudo, so it makes sense that she'd be here.' he said.

'I suppose' replied Zelda. She rose and said 'Well my Hero, we'd better get going if we are going to have any chance of rescuing Kaiya'. She offered him her hand and he grasped it, using it to pull himself up from the ground.

Seizing the Master Sword from where it rested in its sheath against the stone wall and sliding his shield onto his arm, he followed Zelda out of the cell that he had been imprisoned in for so many days. Once outside the cells and exposed to the glare of the blazing desert sun, Link and Zelda mounted Epona, who the Gerudo had tied to a stake outside the building. Then they galloped off to the next place that they thought that Ganondorf might be hiding – Ganon's Castle.

After fighting their way up several flights of stone stairs through wave after wave of monsters, the pair finally reached the top of the tower, where supposedly, Ganondorf was lying in wait for them.

Link and Zelda cautiously entered Ganondorf's chamber, keeping an eye out for any immediate danger. Ganondorf's eyes glittered as he spotted his two worst enemies and he flew down to meet them, or rather Link in combat. Link growled as he spotted the Gerudo king. Ganondorf waved his hand and a young girl with fiery orange hair appeared before him. Link immediately recognised the girl to be Kaiya. Seizing a clump of hair, Ganondorf pulled her close to him, breathing heavily down her neck. Zelda gasped

'Link, that's…' she said. 'I know' he interrupted in a calm and controlled voice. Stepping forward, Link drew his sword and slashed at the Gerudo king, who deftly shoved the girl to one side, rolled out of the way and fired off a ball of dark magic at the hero, who slashed at the sphere of magic and it rebounded off of his sword's blade and shot back towards Ganondorf.

Zelda only just had time to catch and steady the falling girl as she tumbled across the floor.

Again, Ganondorf let off another ball of dark magic, which Link again batted away with his blade. Zelda watched, intrigued as the pair exchanged blows, looking for a weak spot in their opponents defences for several more minutes until finally, the Dark Lord Ganondorf made a slip up and he was brought down. Link raced over and slashed away at him until he was thrown off balance and Ganondorf rose back in to the air.

This continued until Ganondorf was hit for a fifth time and did not get up. Unknown to Link and Zelda, he was not yet dead and Ganondorf saw his chance. He used the last of strength to warp himself, Link and Zelda up to the roof of his Castle.

But Zelda saw this coming and knew that she could do nothing to prevent this from happening, so she desperately lunged for Kaiya, just managing to firmly grasp the young girl's wrist before Ganondorf warped them.

'What the…' Link exclaimed, surprised at the sudden change of scenery. Suddenly, Ganondorf began to tremble and grow into an immense beast that towered over Link and Zelda. Kaiya screamed.

'Ganon!' gasped Zelda.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The monster that towered over the princess, the hero and the hero's daughter wielded two massive swords with jagged yellow blades and looked like a cross between a pig and a dinosaur.

Zelda grasped Kaiya's wrist once more and yanked her to safety, but Link could do nothing but stare at the vile and hideous creature that stood before him. This gave Ganon the chance he needed to knock the Master Sword from Link's grasp, forcing him to resort to using the Biggoron Sword instead.

Link whipped out his bow and skilfully shot him between the eyes with his Light Arrows. Once he was stunned, Link dashed round to the back of him and viscously sliced repeatedly at his tail. By this time, Link had run out of magic, which forced him to run behind one of the walls and let Ganon slice through them with his monstrous blades.

Once Link had beaten him once he took a run up and vaulted over the ring of crackling flames that surrounded the battlefield, preventing him from fleeing the battle before sprinting over to the enchanted blade that lay on the ground, just a few feet away, seizing its hilt and raising the Master Sword high in the air before vaulting back over the ring of fire and slashing at Ganon's wrought iron breastplate. The blade glowed with golden fire as the hero attacked Ganon.

He swung at him a few times, then proceeded to repeat the same process as before, except this time, he could use the Master Sword, for the almighty power that was imbued in the sword was within his grasp. Eventually, it was time to deliver the final blow to the Dark Beast Ganon and Link didn't hesitate. As Ganon leaped overhead, he raised the sacred blade into the air and sliced at the monster's leg, felling it instantly. Whilst Ganon was lying in the dirt, writhing around in pain Link rushed over and proceeded to, with one powerful downward thrust, cut deep into the chest of the foul creature that had caused so much damage and destruction. It let out an ear splitting roar as its ribs were torn like paper and its heart was exposed.

The wound gushed with blood that soaked Link's clothes and face, but Link felt no sympathy for the dying creature that lay on the ground before him, its chest savagely ripped open. Zelda cried out when she saw the massive amount of jet black blood that was pooling around Link's feet, and soaking into his boots staining them black. She used her powers to part the ring of fire and run over to Link, pulling Kaiya with her.

'Link, are you OK?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine Zelda. There's no need to worry about me.' Zelda paused 'Well, if you're sure' she said, but didn't sound too convinced.

Link wiped the blood from his face and got down on one knee, holding out his arms, indicating to Kaiya that she should run over to her father and hug him. Kaiya embraced her father, and Link, in turn did the same to his daughter. Then, a loud rumbling filled their ears. The Castle was collapsing around them! Link shot to his feet, releasing his daughter and hoisted her onto his shoulders.

'Follow me!' shouted Zelda over the noise, and sprinted off. Link ran after her, struggling to keep up with the weight of Kaiya on his shoulders. Every so often, Link had to stop and let Zelda use her powers to open the huge iron gates that would let them continue their journey down the many flights of stairs in the tower.

Several minutes later, Link, Zelda and Kaiya reached the exit to Ganon's Castle, just seconds before the whole structure collapsed in front of them, throwing rubble and dust in all directions. A large chunk of stone flew over Link's head, narrowly missing Kaiya, who was still perched on his shoulders by inches. She screamed as the huge stone missile soared overhead, thudding into the hard, dry, tightly packed earth metres away. Then Link let out a short, sharp whistle, causing Epona to come running to them. The trio clambered onto her back, Link at the front, Zelda behind him and Kaiya seated in between Zelda's legs, playing with the princess' long golden hair that flowed over her shoulders like a waterfall.

As the chestnut mare thundered towards Hyrule and away from the deserted wasteland that stretched for miles in its entirely glorious expanse behind them, Link let out a loud whoop, letting go of the reins for a minute and flinging his arms into the air. Zelda's hair billowed behind her as the wind caught it and her slender, but strong arms locked securely around Kaiya's waist, ensuring that the young girl would not slip from the saddle.

Hours later, the chestnut mare and its riders arrived outside the little cottage that Link and Midna shared. Rearing up, then thudding back down to the ground, Epona neighed loudly as she cantered over to the door of the cottage. Slipping down from the saddle, Link knocked on the door.

As Midna threw the door open, Kaiya screamed 'Mummy!' and hugged her tightly. Link laughed. Then, gently prising the young girl from her legs, Midna embraced Link and, in turn Zelda. 'Thank you for all that you have done, for me and for the Twilight Realm' said Midna, stepping aside to let the hero and the princess enter her home.

All evening, Link, Zelda, Midna and Kaiya sat in the living room, telling tales of their great adventures together, playing music and practicing Twili magic until Kaiya snuggled up between Link and Midna, and eventually fell asleep.

Link had to admit that he was feeling a little tired himself, as was Zelda, so Link and Zelda said goodnight to Midna and thanked her for letting them stay in her house. Midna said that it was no trouble at all, and invited them to come and stay any time that they wanted. Link kissed Midna, then put his arm around Zelda's shoulders and together, they carried Kaiya up to her room and put her to bed. Gently brushing a lock of bright orange hair out of Kaiya's face Link and Zelda retreated to their own rooms and got into bed.

That night, Link lay in the double bed that Midna had provided for them, snuggling up next to Zelda. He thought about the amazing adventure that he had had today and what he had been through to see the one thing he'd always wanted to see: Ganondorf defeated, and himself, Zelda, Midna and his daughter, Kaiya, all safe and happy together as a family. Then, thinking happy thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep, with his beloved princess beside him.


End file.
